Beyond Perfection
by wilsonatics
Summary: In light of Gabi's awful and totally expected pregnancy, I decided to write about Wilson in a few years with the child. I named her Ava because my friend Lauren on Twitter (@La Ashleigh, follow her, she's a big Wilson fan) suggested it and I loved it. Plus, Ava Horton sounds really good. Anyways, hope you like it. Review if you like/don't like!


"Come on, Sonny. It's your turn." Will muffled, in a tired voice.

Sonny jolted out of bed. "Excuse me, she's your daughter."

"Hey, we talked about this. She's ours, Sonny. Not just mine, not just Gabi's. We're married now. It's about 'ours' not 'mines' or 'yours'." Will explained, lifting his head from the pillow.

Sonny sighed and looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. "Fine, I'll go get Ava ready. But next time, you're getting up."

"I love you, babe." Will cried out as Sonny exited the bedroom of Will's apartment.

Sonny made his way to the spare room, where lied a small bed with pink sheets, surrounded by Disney princess wallpaper and pink dressers full of clothes.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Sonny walked to the bed and picked up the little girl of only four years old, giving her a big hug. "Well don't you look adorable in those pyjamas?"

As much as Sonny was aware he wasn't related to her by blood, he felt a special connection with her. Sonny was definitely smitten.

She was a very smart little girl. She knew how to speak a little bit and say her alphabet. "Hi!" Ava screamed out in joy.

"Come on, Ava. I'm gonna make you some breakfast. We have to get you to daycare in two hours." Sonny suggested, holding her hand and leading her to the living room.

"Yeah!" Another yell of excitement busted out.

"Okay! Why don't you go wake Daddy up? He'll love that!" Sonny simpered, walking to the kitchen.

"Okay." Ava ran to the bedroom. When she opened the door, she raced to the bed and jumped on Will. "Daddy! Wake up, Sonny is gonna make us bweakfast."

"Well, good morning to you too, honey." Will looked up to his daughter and smiled. She was a spitting image of Will. She had gorgeous blue eyes and her father's great smile that lit up a room. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her so tightly, she let out a little grunt.

"Daddy, not so wough." Ava laughed.

"Oh really? Well how about I do this..." Will started tickling her playfully. She was dying of laughter on the bed, begging her father to stop it. Suddenly, they heard a little throat clear in the background. The twosome halted their movements.

"Sorry to interrupt, children, but we have no food in the fridge. I'm sorry sweetie; I can't make breakfast for you this morning." Sonny informed, a little bummed out.

"Oh no! I love when you make bweakfast." Ava exclaimed, saddened.

"We could go to the pub and get food from there, how does that sound?" Sonny thought out loud, trying to put a smile back on Ava's face.

"Ooh yeaaaah!" Ava jounced out of Will's hold and ran to her room to change.

"Hey, thank you, babe. I-I-I really don't know how to make it up to you." Will said, giving Sonny those puppy dog eyes.

Sonny approached the bed and gave Will a nice big kiss on the lips and rested his forehead on Will's. "For now, this is making it up to me." Will pulled his husband on the bed and deepened the kiss. They quickly started rolling around the bed, until a little voice startled them.

"Hello! I'm weady!" said Ava, impatiently waiting Sonny. She had already put on her coat and boots.

"Oh sorry, Ava. I'm coming." Sonny got out of bed and escorted Ava to the front door, putting on his jacket.

"Okay, let's go." Sonny grabbed his keys, giving Will one last kiss before leaving the apartment.

"Wait a second. Aren't you gonna give your Daddy a hug?" Will asked his daughter.

Instead of responding, she ran into Will's arms and hugged him strongly. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll see you after daycare, okay? Sonny and I are going to pick you up and then we're gonna drive you to your Mommy's for the weekend." Will explained, still holding and kissing his baby.

"Okay, Daddy. Bye!"

"Have fun at daycare!" Will waved to his daughter goodbye. He then grabbed Sonny's arm before leaving. "Hey, I love you, Sonny." He smashed his lips against his husband's.

"I love you too, babe. I have to get to work, so I'll drop her off and then go straight there. I'll see you at 2ish to pick Ava up." Sonny said, closing the front door behind him.

As the door was shut, Will turned back to the empty apartment, staring at the different toys Ava had placed on the floor. He then noticed something from Sonny's. It was one of his shirts. He picked it up along with one of his daughter's toys and gave out a big smile from ear to ear. Nothing made him happier than being with his two favorite people in the world.

At the Brady Pub, Sonny was waiting with Ava who was sitting on his lap at one of the tables for the food they had ordered. Suddenly, a bell ring was heard.

"Well, aren't you two cute." It was Marlena who uttered these kind words, accompanied by Sami.

"Gwandma!" Ava yelled out, running to Sami.

"Hi, baby! Oh you're so adorable." Sami wrapped her arms around her granddaughter, rubbing her head and smiling.

"Gwandma!" Ava released herself from Sami's grasp and switched over to Marlena.

"Hi, sweets! I haven't seen you in so long!" Marlena took her time with the little girl and showed her own brand of affection. Meanwhile, Sami greeted her son in-law with a kiss on both cheeks.

"Hey, Sonny. How've you been?"

"I've been really good actually. I'm just overly happy these days." Sonny said, ecstatic.

"Good, good. What are you two doing here?" Sami questioned.

"Well, we had no food in the house, so I suggested we go here because the food is so good, right Ava?" Ava went to Sonny's side and rested her head on his leg, clutching it as if for dear life.

"Vewy good!" Ava retorted, excited.

Marlena stood up from being on her knees and herself greeted Sonny.

"I'm so glad to see you two. It feels like it's been forever." Marlena said.

"Well, Will and I finally went on our honeymoon and Ava here has been with her mother a lot." Sonny responded, staring at Ava.

"I'm happy you guys are okay, especially with everything that went down. But that's in the past and we shall keep it there." Sami herself wasn't too pleased with how the baby was conceived and everything but, like she said, it's in the past.

"Exactly. And I couldn't love Will and this little rascal any more than I do at this very moment." Sonny placed his hand on Ava's head and shook it quickly. She cringed a little but laughed all at once.

Later, after eating their food which was excellent as always, Sonny realized he needed to get Ava to daycare.

"Oh we need to go sweetie if you're gonna make it on time at daycare. Say goodbye to both your Grandmas." Sonny noted, taking out his wallet.

"Please Sonny, we'll get this. Take her to daycare." Sami said, ceasing Sonny's hand.

"Oh thanks, ladies. We'll see you soon I guess." Sonny leaned in and gave each Sami and Marlena a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye!" Ava repeated, exiting the pub, holding Sonny's hand.

"Okay, so your Daddy and I are going to pick you up when you're done at around two. Is that okay?" Sonny was helping her out her car seat when she, to Sonny's surprise, latched onto Sonny's neck and hugged him sturdily. What she spoke next really touched him.

"Okay, Daddy."

This tugged at Sonny's heart. He never thought she'd call him Daddy, let alone at such a young age. Although Sonny knew this wasn't the way he wanted kids, he loved Ava unconditionally and he didn't want to lose her. Kids were always part of Sonny's plan and to have this beautiful small girl call him Daddy, he felt like a father. As Ava pulled away from the embrace and the daycare owner took her away, tears filled Sonny's eyes, happy tears. His life was pretty much perfect right now.

Off work for the rest of the day after his shift, Sonny texted Will that he was on his way home. Will, receiving this text, decided it was time to make it up to Sonny so he cleaned up the whole apartment from top to bottom, picking up every toy, every piece of clothing, cleaning the kitchen, the living room. By the end, he felt like a real housewife, well, in this case househusband, waiting for his husband and his daughter. Soon, Sonny entered the apartment and swiftly noticed the cleanliness of the place.

"Oh my god, Will! Did you-"

"Yup! As a thank you for everything you did this morning for Ava." Will extended his arms to Sonny and they met in a nice hug.

"Not a problem. I love her so much, it's not even funny. And you're not gonna guess what she called me before I dropped her off at daycare." Sonny was so giddy.

Will pondered for a bit. "Wait a second, did she call you what I think she called you?"

"Yeah! She said 'Okay, Daddy'. I almost died." Sonny expressed, showing his joy through a big smile.

"Oh honey, I told you she was ours. We are a family now, you, me and this gorgeous kid. Like we've always wanted right?"

"Yeah, like we've always wanted." Sonny couldn't contain his emotions and tears flowed to his eyes.

"Sonny, is everything okay?" Will asked, concerned for his hubby.

"I'm great. I'm married to the most amazing guy in the world and I have a great kid in my life, from unconventional ways but still, I love her immensely. J-Just things are beyond unreal right now." Sonny revealed, his love depicted on his face.

Will acknowledged Sonny's feelings with a sweet, innocent kiss. "I love you, Sonny. More than I've ever loved anyone before."

"I love you too, Will." Sonny returned with another lip lock.

Just like they had both mentioned, life was pretty much passed perfection.


End file.
